


The Silver-Haired Queen

by Queen Amidala (Persephone_Lancaster)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Sansa Stark, Jealousy, King Jon Snow, NOT for Sansa fans, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Lancaster/pseuds/Queen%20Amidala
Summary: Sansa has heard rumours and intends to find out the validity of them. However, will she like what she sees?





	The Silver-Haired Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, is this petty? Maybe but I saw the clip where everyone is celebrating after the Long Night and then Sansa's petty arse face giving dirty looks at Daenerys for looking at Jon and smiling. It made me angry so I wrote this.
> 
> Plus, there a million anti-Dany stories written about Daenerys so I thought a role-reversal was due.
> 
> Fans of Sansa be warned. Don't come crying to me later. This is anti-Sansa. 
> 
> I still like Sansa (in the books) but Sansa in Seasons 7 and 8, like Jon and many others, were trash.
> 
> This fic has nothing to do with my other work, Dynasty. It's just a stand alone one shot.
> 
> I haven't abandoned my main fic, that's still ongoing. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter.

_‘The King spends one night with Queen Sansa per week but every other night he spends with Queen Daenerys. He doesn’t even stay the night with Queen Sansa but leaves immediately after.’_

Those words kept playing back in Sansa Stark’s head, on a loop ever, since she had overheard the three maids conversing with one another.

_‘It’s like Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wives all over again. King Aegon VI spends one night with his cousin but for every night he spends with her he spends ten with his aunt.’_

_‘He rules the Seven Kingdoms, but Queen Daenerys rules him.’_

Now Sansa was walking down the hallway into Maegor's Holdfast. She had debated for hours on whether she should do this. The rational part of her brain screamed _why would you potentially hurt yourself like this? What good could possibly come from this?_ But, in the end, the curiosity in her mind won out, _what if what the maids said is true? And if it’s true then it’s certainly not only the maids whispering about it but everyone else too. I need to know._

After the Battle of King's Landing, Jon and Daenerys had defeated Cersei and won the Iron Throne. However, the cost of which was that Daenerys could not rule alone as her burning of the city had been viewed as barbaric in the eyes of many, particularly the North.

A council had been called and the condition was put forward that Jon Snow would assume his birth name and ascend the Iron Throne as King Aegon VI Targaryen. He would wed Daenerys as his queen. Daenerys had, after much extended and heated talks, begrudgingly agreed.

The lords had then had to convince Jon to take the crown after he had repeatedly cited ‘I don’t want it.’ Reluctantly, he too had conceded and done his duty.

That was not the end of it as the Northerners and Valemen had also put forward one further condition after Tyrion Lannister exposed that the Dragon Queen could not have children.

_‘Your Grace, we wish for you to wed the Lady Sansa as your second queen. You can wed her under the Old Gods and Queen Daenerys under the New,’ Lord Yohn Royce had declared._

Sansa had been taken aback by that. She had had no idea that the lords had deliberated between themselves for this. _It seems they can conveniently forget that neither the Old Gods nor the New allow polygamy when it comes to ensuring their agendas are carried through._

She didn’t know whether to feel affronted that they did this all behind her back or flattered that they placed such value on her in choosing her as their future queen and mother to the next king. Her mind had been addled with thoughts at the time. _They want me to be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. They want me to birth the next heir to the throne. But Jon is my cousin, raised as my brother. What would father say? I guess it doesn’t matter, he’s dead._

The thought of marrying Jon was, to Sansa’s great surprise, not an issue.Turning to look at her former half-brother and now cousin, Sansa appraised his form. Jon was undoubtedly handsome with his beard that accentuated his ruggedness. He was muscular after years of training in the yard and fighting enemies at the Wall and in the North.

She thought of the time they had retaken Winterfell and she had walked in on him beating Ramsay. The sight had stirred something in her at the time, but she had repressed any such thoughts.

She had watched Jon train in the yards after he had been declared King in the North and that had caused those unsavoury thoughts to resurface.

Even watching him now as he sat between Daenerys and Arya did something to her, a throbbing sensation rising between her legs.

Sansa crossed her legs in an attempt to suppress the feeling.

_Brave. Gentle. Strong._ The words of her father came to her mind. _He had said I would marry someone like that, and Jon is all these things. I finally get my prince. No. King._

_I can be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms with a handsome King. Everything I always wanted as a child._

Sansa, to everyone’s surprise, had given her consent.

That had been many years ago. Sansa had wed Jon and, just as everyone thought, she had given Jon a son later.

Unfortunately for Sansa, whatever source had claimed Daenerys Targaryen was barren should have been hung, drawn and quartered for the Dragon Queen had also soon fallen pregnant.

_But she gave birth to a girl,_ Sansa thought gleefully. However, Daenerys had then fallen pregnant again not long after giving birth to her daughter and this time it had been a boy.

_No matter. I gave birth to Jon's firstborn and eldest son. My son will be the one who sits on the throne one day._

Sansa had given birth to a daughter a year and a half later but then Daenerys had surpassed her and given birth to twins – a boy and a girl.

Sansa had a son and a daughter, but Daenerys had two sons and two daughters.

Returning to the present, Sansa stood outside Daenerys’ chamber. _Why am I doing this to myself?_

There were no guards outside Daenerys’ room meaning she likely wasn’t inside, but Sansa knocked on the door as a precaution anyway.

When there was no answer, she opened the door and found the room indeed vacant.

Quickly looking around the chamber, Sansa tried to find a place to hide so that her plan to see how Jon and Daenerys were together, how they behaved with one another, could be fulfilled. She would then use this information to lure Jon closer to her.

Deciding on the cupboard opposite the bed, Sansa Stark slipped inside. There was a crack inside that allowed her to see the chamber.

She thought how ridiculous it must look for a Queen of the Seven Kingdoms to be in such a position and how ridiculous it would look if she were caught. _Gods, I could never live it down. Do I really want to know what Jon is like with that bitch?_ Deciding this wasn’t worth threatening her reputation and position, the Stark lady was about to open the cupboard doors and exit the chamber when the doors for the room opened and in entered Jon and Daenerys.

Daenerys was approaching the cupboard whilst simultaneously loosening her dress as Jon locked the chamber door. _Shit! Why did I think this was a good idea? She’s going to see me here and I will never live it down._

It seemed the gods favoured her though as her husband halted Daenerys from walking any further but used a method to stop the Dragon Queen that made bile rise up in Sansa’s throat.

Jon was peppering open-mouthed kisses on Daenerys’ neck, wrapping his arms around the silver-haired woman’s waist. _Why did I think I could watch this?_

She leaned into the embrace and extended her neck for Jon to allow him easier access.

“Jon,” Daenerys moaned breathlessly.

“You looked absolutely ravishing today. With that low-cut dress and cleavage on display. Whenever anyone else looked at you it made me furious but then I remember I’m the only one who gets to see all of you. I’m the only one who knows how to truly pleasure you.”

Without waiting for a reply, Jon turned Daenerys around and moulded their lips together.

However, the kiss was nothing of the sort she had ever shared with Jon. The kisses she had with Jon were always sweet and proper. But this, this was something else. It was rough and filled with passion. It looked like a battle between the two, but a battle fought with lips and tongues. And it seemed Jon was winning.

He began tearing at Daenerys’ dress, uncaring of ripping it. Daenerys, in return, began working on Jon’s breeches. Within moments, the Dragon Queen’s dress had fallen to the floor along with Jon's breeches.

Sansa stared at Jon's cock, big and hard like she'd never seen before. Unconsciously, the Stark lady licked her lips wanting to know what it would taste like.

She was broken out of her musings by the sound of the moaning coming from the two. Daenerys was panting, _like a bitch in heat_ , Sansa thought nastily, whilst Jon was grunting.

They both broke away from the kiss, seemingly to catch their breaths but also took the opportunity to discard any remaining clothing - Jon's jerkin and Daenerys’ corset.

Sansa admired Jon's form. He was so masculine and strong. The body of a warrior with muscles outlining his torso. _The decision to make Jon King has been the best one_. _He has been a wonderful king, respected and loved by all. The entire population of the Seven Kingdoms, the Wildlings, the Dothraki, the Unsullied. All admire him._ He was wise and strong.

Looking at her rival, Sansa conceded that Daenerys was beautiful too. A unique beauty that didn’t exist in the world. Plump perky breasts and a round meaty arse.

The King threaded his fingers through Daenerys’ hair and began undoing the elaborate design that had been made. “Your hair is beautiful. The most beautiful I’ve ever seen.” Sansa had to admit that Daenerys’ hair did always look extravagant. It got to the point where the other ladies of the court had began mimicking whatever design the Dragon Queen wore.

Sansa had attempted to exude this same influence by instructing her northern ladies to make an elaborate northern design, hoping the ladies of the court too would be influenced by her style but her ladies could only manage a design that paled in comparison to Daenerys’. The people of the court continued to follow the silver-haired queen over the red-haired one.

Once her hair was finally free, Jon threaded his fingers through it and pulled Daenerys into another lustful kiss. His muscular arms lowering themselves to Daenerys’ behind and squeezing the cheeks.

He picked up his wife and placed her on the bed before descending lower and lower, kissing every part of Daenerys’ body that he passed. _What is he doing?_

Suddenly, the Valyrian woman let out a loud moan. Jon stopped in front of her cunt and began licking it, plunging his tongue deeper and deeper which only increased the volume of his first wife’s sounds.

Daenerys ran her fingers through Jon's hair, her hand stopping on the bun Jon used to tie his hair back. She pushed his face further into her nether regions.

Daenerys’ eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth was open in ecstasy, heavily breathing.

“I’m so close! Please, don’t. Don’t stop,” she screamed.

_He’s never done that to me! He’s never pleasured me before like that._

Sansa could feel an ache between her legs at the sight before her, picturing herself in Daenerys’ position. Imagining it was her Jon was fucking with his tongue.

“Urgh! JON! JON!” The Dragon Queen finished with a shout.

Jon lifted his head, a cocky smirk on his face. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled forward, slotting his lips together with Daenerys’ again, both moaning in unison. The act made Sansa wet. _I wish he would do that with me._

Daenerys abruptly broke the kiss and pushed Jon onto his back. “It’s my turn to satisfy you, My King.”

Daenerys lowered herself until she was facing Jon's dick. She pecked the tip which caused Jon to release a deep breath. Slowly, she licked the length of Jon's length, paying extra attention to the tip where a layer of pre-come had appeared.

She licked Jon’s balls, “mmm, you taste musky. I bet it’s from your exertions on the yard. Beating all those other knights. You deserve to be rewarded for your achievements,” Daenerys stated seductively.

Sansa clenched her fist, anger consuming her being. _He never lets me do that to him!_

Sansa had attempted to convince Jon in allowing her to pleasure him with her mouth, but Jon had swiftly refused. Any time he was with her he would merely lay with her, exchange polite comments and dismiss himself. She had simply thought that Jon was shy that way. _He was always shy when we were growing up._

Jon let out a deep grunt when Daenerys swallowed his length, bobbing her head up and down. One of her hands cupping Jon’s balls. _Looking at this, that shy boy is long gone._

Daenerys’ hair was cascading around her, the bottom of it resting on Jon. Jon raised one of his hands and rubbed his face in bliss, running his hand over his hair that was still tied up. “Fuck,” Jon let out. “So good. You're so good for me.”

He moved both his hands and threaded them through Daenerys’ hair and then, without warning, he took control and forced Daenerys’ head all the way down, her choking on his dick. _Good. Choke and die you bitch!_

However, instead of Jon causing Daenerys discomfort, the Dragon Queen sighed in pleasure instead and revelled in the man-handling of the King.

“That’s it. Take my cock!”

Jon's words in the throes of passion incited the ache between Sansa’s legs to worsen. Unable to help herself, the red-haired lady lifted her dress and lowered her undergarments a little before plunging her fingers into her own sex.

She repressed her sigh of pleasure, muffling it behind her other hand as she slowly withdrew and re-inserted her fingers.

Looking up, Sansa just witnessed Jon pulling Daenerys off of his cock, placing one of his hand on Daenerys’ arse and the other on her back, he easily flipped them over so now he was on top and Daenerys underneath him.

Without any warning, he inserted himself between Daenerys’ open legs and plunged into her cunt with his cock, both of them sighing in unison. “As much as I love your warm mouth, I’m going to finish inside your cunt.”

He immediately began thrusting in and out, getting deeper and deeper. Daenerys wrapped her arms and legs around Jon. Her feet resting on the King’s arse and her hands on his back, clinging on for dear life.

“Urgh, Jon. Faster. You’re so good. Harder. Deeper!” Jon seemed pleased with whatever he was invoking from his wife as he had an arrogant look plastered on his face that Sansa had never seen when he was with her, a gleam as if he had accomplished something great.

Jon’s deep moans began increasing in volume, matching the Dragon Queen’s high-pitched ones.

Sansa’s movements with her fingers between her legs never subsided. She imagined herself underneath Jon with him on top of her ploughing into her as if it were his life’s mission. Her who’s hip Jon was caressing. Her hair that Jon roughly grabbed.

“Fuck. Fuck. Ahhh. I’m. I'm going to come,” Jon groaned huskily.

Daenerys’ nails were digging into Jon's muscled back whilst one of Jon’s hands was gripping Daenerys’ hair tightly and the other her hip, no doubt going to leave marks later. “Urghh. Urghhh. Me too. Please don’t stop, My King. Fuck me. Yes! That’s the spot! Fuck me!”

“I won’t. I won’t ever stop, My Queen. Ahhh. My only true wife and Queen.” _Sansa felt as if someone had thrown cold water over herself. As if a sword had just ripped her chest open._

“Come inside me Jon! Give me another child. Make me pregnant! I love you! Urghh, I love you Jon!”

“Yes, take my seed. I’m going to keep breeding you. And, ahhh. And you will give me lots of sons. Lots of daughters. I love you Dany!” _Not once has he told me he loves me. He’s never even uttered the word in my presence._

_Two dragons mating. I wish he were this passionate with me. He’s only ever quiet with me. Making heavy breathing noises but no moaning. I wish he would ravish and dominate me like he is this bitch._

Jon fused his mouth with Daenerys’ as they then both moaned together, Jon with a deep masculine one and Daenerys with a high-pitched feminine one, Daenerys legs and arms wrapped around Jon arse and back, clutching onto him as if her existence depended on it.

Sansa saw as Jon’s cock shot spurts and spurts of come into Daenerys’ womb, some leaking out of her cunt and running down onto the bed.

Sansa too climaxed with her fingers, still picturing Jon, doing all the things he had just done with Daenerys, to her.

“You're amazing,” Daenerys stated in a satisfied tone, one of her hands rubbing up and down Jon's chest. Jon breathing heavily above her.

Jon rolled his sweaty body off of her and the Dragon Queen automatically moved closer and rested her head on his chest, as Jon wrapped his arms around her. _He never stays with me. We have never shared one intimate moment such as this._ She felt her eyes beginning to get wet.

“When are you going to make the announcement?” Daenerys enquired. _What announcemet?_

Jon kissed the top of her head, “tomorrow,” he replied. “I will announce that our son will sit on the Iron Throne after me. He is my heir. Everyone will have to accept it. We were wed under the Olds Gods and the New.”

Sansa widened her eyes in shock. _No! They can’t, can they?! Jon had secretly wed Daenerys under the Old Gods too? They are wed under the gods of the North and the south!_

The red-haired queen then realised they could. _I'm in the capital that was built by the Targaryens, I’m in the castle that was built by the Targaryens, I’m surrounded by Targaryen loyalists. Jon may be half Stark but it’s the Targaryen name he carries now. It’s Jon and Daenerys’ children that have bonded with the new dragons that Drogon had laid. It’s Jon and Daenerys’ children that are dragonriders, not mine. Even Jon has bonded with a new dragon and is a dragonrider once again. All those old men who supported me to be queen in the first place are dead._

Whilst Sansa had been focussed on being the first one to provide Jon with an heir, Daenerys had mustered the support of everyone else and eradicated any threat to her children over the many years since Jon became king.

_Yohn Royce – dead from accidentally falling down the moon door. Edmure Tully – dead from falling into the Trident and drowning. Robett Glover – executed for not aiding the living against the dead. Lord Cerwyn – dead from the fever. Tyrion Lannister – dead from choking on his own vomit after consuming too much wine. Bran – dead after his wheelchair fell from the Broken Tower at Winterfell. Arya – gone exploring and never seen since. Brienne – on the Kingsguard so therefore sworn to follow every order of the King, even above her own. House Manderly – loyal to Jon._

_How could I have been so blind?! Daenerys has secured herself in Jon’s bed and her son as the future King. She’s eliminated all the threats to her and her children, all likely without Jon even knowing. How did I not see it? All these accidents and untimely deaths were not mere coincidences. She’s been planning this right from the start._

Sansa looked at the couple through the crack and saw Jon had his eyes closed but was still rubbing Daenerys’ back.

But Daenerys. Sansa did a doubletake when she saw the Dragon Queen. She was still resting her head on Jon’s chest but was looking directly at the cupboard. At her. A sly smirk on her face. _She’s tricked and duped everyone, including Jon. Why can’t he see that?!_

“Jon?”

“Hmm?” Jon responded; his eyes still shut in contentment.

“You’re going to be a father again.” When his eyes opened, she further explained, “I’m pregnant already.” _No!_

Jon broke into a giant beam and released a breath of excitement. He turned to face Daenerys and smiled a genuine smile that she hadn’t seen ever when Jon was with her. He pulled Daenerys on top of him as she sheathed him into her and began riding him, his hands resting on her back and arse.

“My ethereal unworldly beauty, any more children I have will only be with you. No-one else. I’m so happy I can call you mine.” Jon declared.

“And you’re mine, only mine,” Queen Daenerys replied.

“Only yours,” he reaffirmed.

Sansa Stark swallowed, shaking in rage, her nostrils flaring.

_Winter was long gone and now the age of Fire and Blood had begun. And Sansa had never even realised it._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the smut was okay. I have said before that I always am hesitant about smut as I find it very hard.
> 
> I use English (England) way of spelling things e.g. arse.
> 
> This was me being a bitch. I'm not a regular bitch, don't worry. Bitch me rarely ever shows up.
> 
> Yes, before people come at me, I know aspects are unrealistic but this is a one shot anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
